no one touches my pepper
by gudiyaali16
Summary: pepper gets upset and tony takes her on a date but something goes wrong... set after the makulan invasion...please review


I DON'T OWN IRON MAN.

Tony and pepper were on a date. Pepper had been asking for this date since a month but tony was busy helping his father run the company. When tony and pepper met at the armory one day pepper was complaining about not seeing tony more often.

FLASHBACK

_Tony was in the armory working on the armors. He was upgrading them. He heard the armory door open and looked up to see who it was . He was suspecting Rhodey to come but he was surprised to see pepper walk through the armory door. He was so happy that see was finally seeing pepper after almost a month. He put down his tools on the work table and walked up to her. Pepper was so shocked to see Tony that she froze just where she was standing. She didn't even react when he walked up to her and hugged her with all her might. When she did not react at his action he tried a different tactic and kissed her. When pepper felt tony kiss her she was immediately brought out of her shock and in an instance she pushed tony off of her and was almost out of the armory door when tony pulled her inside and took her towards the couch in the armory. She was struggling the whole time. When he made her sit down she glared at him and turned the other way around ._

"_come on pepper just talk to me alright" tony said but received no answer. "are you mad at me" he asked but then slapped himself on saying that "of course she is mad" he thought._

"_okay just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it up to you" he said with a huge smile._

_Pepper turned around and for once tony fell on the ground. Seeing her that furious was never a good sign. "Rhodey get over here before she kill's me" tony thought to himself._

"_oh you want to know what's wrong. Let me ask you something is your cell phone still with you." She said angrily_

"_come to think of it I haven't seen my phone in about a month." Tony muttered under his breath. He reached his side pocket and grabbed his cell and turned it on. Just as he turned it on a voice rang through out the armory and said "120 missed calls from Patricia Potts". When he faced pepper she was more furious now. But then her expressions changed from angry to sad and he was confused. He saw tears run down her cheeks._

"_I thought that you had forgotten me and that on your meetings or trips you had met another girl and forgotten me .i cried to bed every night that you didn't love me. You know how terribly I missed you. I just wanted to hear your voice but you didn't even pick your cell up. I thought that you hated me after you met a petty and rich a well mannered girl Tony and those who wear short skirts and short shirts. And I was giving up .i called you day and night but you didn't pick up." Pepper had started crying and held her face in her hands .Tony was so shocked that he didn't knew how to react .He didn't knew how much hurt pepper had been and he was the cause of it. He got up from the floor and sat next to her and hugged her. Pepper started crying in his chest and tony was comforting her the whole time ._

"_I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of it but I love you and I'll make it up to you, I swear." Pepper looked up at tony and saw truth in his eyes and her heart melted but she remembered what she had been through and she was going to make him pay. She stood up and walked a few steps and turned around ._

"_fine I'm going to let you make it up to me ." pepper said wiping her face clean._

"_yes, so what do I have to do milady" tony said bowing down._

"_your going to take me on a date" pepper said in an ordering manner._

"_as you say it shall be done" tony said ._

END FLASHBACK

Tony was walking pepper home .they just had the perfect date ever.

"thank you Tony. That was the best date yet. Maybe you will do much better next time. But still you made it up to me." Pepper said and kissed tony with all her love. they parted for air and tony said "that is what I missed the most your sweet lips" pepper leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and they walked to pepper's apartment just loving each other's company. After a little walking tony was feeling that someone was watching them not only that when he turned around he saw five drunks' following them. He grabbed pepper's hand and quickened his pace. Pepper saw the distress on Tony's face and turned around and saw what tony had seen and quickened her pace as well . after a while pepper felt someone grab her hand and pull her and she fell backwards. When Tony turned around and saw a guy holding pepper around the waist and her back was pressed tightly to that guy's back. Tony saw fear in pepper's eyes . the guy holding pepper took with his other peppers face hand and grabbed her face and turned it a little so that her cheek was touching his lips. He licked her whole cheek with his tongue. Peppers whole body went rigid when the guy's tongue made contact with peppers skin and she felt the urge to throw up when she smelled the horrid alcohol that the guy's breath was giving away.

"Hmmm! So delicious .hey you wouldn't mind sharing her with us will you." The guy said and tightened his grip on pepper making her wince in pain. That was it for Tony .that guy had gone too far . he had touched pepper, licked her, and was hurting her. Tony took a step forward and said "Let her go and may be this wouldn't end badly" .all the seven of the guys started laughing . the guy handed pepper to two other guys. Tony looked directly at pepper who had tears in her eyes . he hated seeing pepper like this . the other three guys took a step forward and the guy who was holding pepper earlier balled his fist and swung it at tony who wasn't expecting it got hit. He fell to the ground and could hear pepper shouting his name in the background . now he was regretting not bringing his back pack with him pepper was struggling with the two guys holding her . her pulled free of their grasp and ran for tony. She knelt beside him and took his face in her hands. Pepper saw that tony was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and gasped. She cleaned the blood by using her hand . the leader of the group took a hand full of peppers hair and pulled her to him . when pepper was facing the leader he slapped her with full force and told his men to take care of tony and said that he will take care of pepper but pepper punched him in the face. The leader got furious and took a knife from his pocket.

Tony was fighting the guys .he was so furious that he didn't needed a reason to fight them. After a while all the guys were on the ground. But one was missing . the leader was missing and pepper with him . he heard a scream and ran towards the source of the scream. He knew it was pepper's scream. When he reached the alley in which the guy had brought pepper he saw the most horrifying and the most enraging thing . pepper was bleeding badly from the cuts on her body .the leader was about to cut open her pink jumper when tony ran forward and kicked the guy with all his might.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU , YOU BASTARD" Tony was so angry that he went forward with all his speed and might and punched the guy and he fainted.

"No body touches my pepper" He turned around and saw pepper was faint . he picked her up and took her to her apartment and took a look at her injuries . "I'm sorry" he muttered and began patching her up. He found some medicines and gauze in her bathroom and kitchen .he cleaned her up and wrapped her up. She had cuts on her thigh ,her stomach, and her arms. When he was finished he gave her a blanket and took her hand in his. After two hours pepper woke up and saw tony sitting besides her and gave his hand a little squeeze . he looked up and was relieved to see her smiling. He lunched forward and kissed her in the lips. Then on the cheek where the leader had slapped her.

"thank you for saving me" pepper said and closed her eyes again.

Tony stood up and was leaving her room when she grabbed his wrist and said "don't leave please".

Tony smiled at her and lay down on the bed besides her. He put his arm around her holding her close. Pepper cuddled right into tony and they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

THE END

NEXT CHAPTER OF I'LL NEVER LET YOU DIE COMING SOOOOON.

KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS .


End file.
